Thou Shalt Not Fall For Thy Own Sister
by treze
Summary: RenJun. Completed. Thank you for all the feedbacks. Read and Review. All flames accepted.
1. Insomnia

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shaman King.  
  
Warning: This is a Ren/Jun pairing. If you don't like the sound of the word "incest", then don't read.  
  
Thou Shalt Not Fall For Thy Own Sister  
  
Part 1:Insomia  
  
-hajime  
  
I open my eyes.  
  
Shit.  
  
Can't I have just a moment of sleep?  
  
Irritated, I turn to my side, a drop of sweat falling from my forehead.  
  
"What the hell?" I muttered.  
  
What's wrong with me? The room was cold enough to freeze water to ice and yet I was STILL perspiring?  
  
For the first time, I did not know what to do. My body simply sat up on its own, facing the door, showing itself half naked.  
  
Sighing, I stood, forcing more drops of sweat to roll off my tanned chest.  
  
I headed straight down the stairs where I stumbled upon my beloved sister in the living room with the TV on. Pai Lon was not with her. Okay, so maybe waking up in the middle of the night isn't so bad at all.  
  
"Onee-sama..."  
  
Jun turned her back on the TV to face me. Then, she just stared.  
  
I grew conscious under her gaze. Why not? I'm well built and I would be proud to expose my bare chest to everyone, but Jun is...  
  
"Ren, it's past your bedtime," She started, "What is it? You can't sleep?" Her gentle voice echoed through the pillars of my mind, almost wiping out all my knowledge of other things that were not connected to her.  
  
"I am...a little."  
  
Sensing that the situation is getting awkward, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of milk. Before I could finish it though, she called to me and motioned me to sit down and talk to her.  
  
"So, what's bothering you so much, Ren? It might be interesting." Jun moved closer to me and crossed her leg, revealing more of the curvaceous legs showed by the temptingly high slit her Chinese kimono had.  
  
I swallowed down. Hard.  
  
"Nothing, really...I'm just thinking of what could possibly happen in the near future..."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Silence.  
  
Suddenly, my eyes widened at the feel of her tender lips in a chaste kiss. "Good night, sweet brother of mine."  
  
And with that, she took off, not knowing what kinds of thoughts I was thinking that moment she left.  
  
After a few seconds, I recovered from shock and cursed myself mentally.  
  
Jun Tao is my sister, for crying out loud.  
  
Then, my mind blanked as my body slumped against the sofa.  
  
What. Is. Wrong. With me.  
  
I am a fairly normal guy who hangs out with so-called friends and keeps my rated CDs under my bed, but to lust for my own sister? That's definitely not normal.  
  
I closed my eyes again and sighed.  
  
Matter decided.  
  
My triple X dreams about her won't stop until I confess to her anyway.  
  
-tsuzuku  
  
Note: I won't update until I get some reviews. 


	2. Spectator

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.  
  
Notes: Thanks for the reviews. NC-17? Maybe. Maybe not. I don't know. I'm not in my proper mind when I write something so I suppose it doesn't really matter. Oh, and I won't post the next chapter until I gat some reviews...again. Here goes:  
  
Thou Shalt Not Fall For Thy Own Sister  
  
2: Spectator  
  
"Good morning, Jun-san." I greeted my female daoshi mistress. She looked at me, blinked and stared. "Good morning, Ren...Pai Lon." It was only then that I noticed master Ren walking from behind me.  
  
I watched him. He glared at me. Why, I wonder.  
  
There was silence.  
  
Ren sat on sofa, a few inches away from his sister. I, being the 'bodyguard' that I was, stood directly behind Jun. I don't know why I did but I felt like I was protecting my lady. From what...or is it whom? I don't know. Ren would never hurt his sister in any way.  
  
Or maybe it was I who was seeking protection. Maybe I was using my lady indirectly as a shield against Tao Ren. There was this dangerous urge I feel from him. It was as if he was ready to slice me vertically in two equal halves using his kwan dao in any given moment.  
  
Why do I think like this? Why do I FEEL like this?  
  
I don't know.  
  
There was silence again.  
  
Ren reached for the remote and turned the TV on. Perhaps sensing that her brother was agitated, Jun moved and leaned on him, her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
I watched.  
  
Nothing else could be heard except the constant 'click' that came with Ren's switching channels.  
  
Jun spoke. "Ne, Ren, are you free today?" Tao Ren looked at her with his golden orbs, almost in disbelief since he managed to conceal his expression well.  
  
He raised a brow.  
  
"Shopping." My lady answered the unspoken question.  
  
Then, Ren sighed.  
  
"What time?"  
  
Jun smiled sweetly, satisfied with the knowledge that her brother cannot refuse any request that she asks of him.  
  
"After fifteen minutes."  
  
My fair lady rushed up the stairs to prepare herself, practically leaving me with master Ren alone.  
  
Again, I received a death glare.  
  
"Are you coming too?" Words cut like blades that pierced into me.  
  
What is it with him?  
  
"Answer me."  
  
"Well, since my lady didn't say anything, I suppose I won't, young master Ren."  
  
Glare.  
  
What is it with this guy? Sure, he has some real attitude problems but it wasn't like this. This is rather...weird.  
  
After fifteen long minutes, the two siblings left. Jun told me to feel free exploring the house so when I got bored, I did explore the mansion of the infamous Tao family. And, since everybody, including the servants, knew me well, I didn't have to bother sneaking into rooms like a thief.  
  
It was Ren's room that I was thinking mainly about.  
  
What's with the strange actions? Maybe his room could show me a clue.  
  
I knew I was trespassing his territory but I was too worried to care.  
  
I opened the wooden door.  
  
Gasp.  
  
Ren's room was huge. There was like a whole house in there, complete with a small gym and a kitchen. No wonder Ren doesn't come out of his room so often.  
  
I scanned the area. Everything was black, from the carpet to the curtains that decorated the windowpanes.  
  
Then, I noticed a small white door in the corner of the very, very huge room.  
  
There was nothing on it. No dust, no scratches, not even a sing that the door was covered with white paint. There was only a small knob.  
  
How can Tao Ren maintain such cleanliness?  
  
I forced open the door because it was locked, I'll just fix it quickly before the two arrive.  
  
Since there were no lights, I could not see anything. I walked a few steps and stumbled upon something. At that moment, finding the switch was my top priority so I didn't care.  
  
'Click' goes the switch.  
  
I turned to see what lies in the room.  
  
Freeze.  
  
What. The. Hell.  
  
Pictures of my fair lady Tao Jun were scattered everywhere. There was a collage in the middle of the wall of the small room while big, poster-like images were pinned against the other walls and the ceiling.  
  
My mind blanked as I stared.  
  
Three seconds and I finally got the information in my system.  
  
Ren was obsessed with his sister.  
  
There was also a TV with a VCR. Tapes were piled up on its sides, almost six feet tall each.  
  
They had labels so I read them aloud, "Feb. 12, 2004...June 7, 2003...Sept, 20, 2004..."  
  
Huh?  
  
Curiosity took over me when I played the tapes. I saw Tao Jun. She was eating, shopping, reading, etc...all the things a normal lady does. My right brow was raised.  
  
Freeze.  
  
Tao Jun never looked at the camera.  
  
She doesn't know that her actions were recorded on tape.  
  
For the first time, I feared.  
  
Tao Ren was truly, madly, deeply obsessed with his sister.  
  
I don't know what to do.  
  
Should I tell my lady?  
  
I shook my head.  
  
I f I did, she would be too worried and a lady's health is often at stake whenever that happens.  
  
Professionally speaking, I shouldn't meddle with the Tao's internal family affairs. It isn't proper.  
  
But I have a very bad feeling about obsessed guys and I know Ren. Once he sets his eyes on something, he would do anything and everything to get what he wants—which scares me to the brink of my sanity.  
  
Of course, I know Ren won't do anything to hurt his sister, I highly doubt it. He could do something drastic without involving his sister in the mess. The kid is a genius when it comes to those things.  
  
Maybe I should just be silent. Or maybe I should look protective all the time to prevent anything bad to happen.  
  
I sighed. When Tao Ren wants something, nothing- I mean nothing- can get in his way. Not even Buddha himself.  
  
Whichever way, I would always keep my eyes on Ren.  
  
Always. 


	3. Ignorance

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.  
  
Notes: I apologize for not updating sooner. You see, my twin sister has been bugging me to write some Naruto fics and I've never refused any of her requests yet. Oh well, why did I even try to write an apology? No one would believe me anyway. On with the fic!  
  
Thou Shalt Not Fall For Thy Own Sister  
  
Part 3: Ignorance  
  
After 24 hours of roaming the malls over and over again, I decided to stay indoors for today. Which was a very, very bad idea.  
  
The temperature's increased by 15 degrees so I had to put up with the heat in this house. Of course, our little mansion had air-conditioned rooms but due to technical problems, the whole air-conditioning system broke down.  
  
Just my luck.  
  
Well, not just me, Ren is also quite aggravated by the heat and it made his mood swings a lot harder for me to understand.  
  
"Jun-san, your brother's been training again." Pai Lon whispered.  
  
I eyed him.  
  
Here I was, drenched in my own perspiration while he just stood there, not even one drop of sweat present in his forehead. The advantage of having a dead body? It will never sweat, it won't bleed so much too. That is, if he still had some blood.  
  
I rolled my eyes as I reached for my ofudas tucked near my thigh. How convenient. Now I have a fan.  
  
Sensing that he needed a reply from me, I spoke.  
  
"My brother is really like that. He doesn't let anything stop his training."  
  
"Ah." He replied. Somehow, there was concern in his eyes when he said that. Why? As far as I know, they are not that close....  
  
"Onee-sama." A familiar, grumpy voice called to me. Wait, did I just say grumpy?  
  
"Ren!"  
  
My sweet brother walked towards me, letting my gaze fall and admire his features. His dark hair was spikier than usual and he wasn't wearing any shirt at all. His upper chest was bare and I could see sweat dripping from all directions.  
  
All in all, Ren appeared sexy. He didn't look like any other boy of is age, he was rather... matured.  
  
I sighed.  
  
Sometimes I wonder if Ren remains innocent. He is thirteen, yes, but it's Ren we're talking about and I don't think such kind of guy maintains his innocence after a while.  
  
"Onee-sama."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He moved closer and raised two can bottles of soda. He handed me a drink. I got it of course after placing my ofudas back into the garter that wound on one of my thighs.  
  
Ren's golden eyes watched me as I placed my seals into their proper place. What is there to see, I thought as I focused my eyes on my ofudas too. Huh? Ren knew that I always kept my ofudas there so why be curious?  
  
I can't find the logic.  
  
After the silence, my brother sat on the sofa, his arm almost sliding off its edge. Seeing this as an opportunity to annoy my brother, I sat next to him. Then, I leaned my forehead so it would be resting on his collarbone. Since he didn't like having body contacts with people, I supposed that this could make him a bit agitated.  
  
But to my surprise, he didn't. He just sighed and closed his eyes. A minute later, his arm rested on my shoulder, with fingers draping gracefully that it almost touched my bosom.  
  
I stared at his hand.  
  
What's wrong with him? He isn't usually like this. He would often pretend that I wasn't there than acknowledge me snuggling with him.  
  
I stared harder.  
  
"What?" Ren asked.  
  
"Nothing...oh, wait. I just remembered that there as ice cream in my fridge. I'll go get it." Just when I stood, Ren took hold of my arm and offered to go.  
  
I stared again. What is wrong with him? I mean, sure my brother would do things for me, but only if I asked them to. He wasn't like this before...  
  
Ren left, leaving me to ponder on my own thoughts. It was only then that I noticed Pai Lon. He approached me. Then, he looked into my eyes, saying, " Jun-san, please be careful."  
  
Huh?  
  
Now, what's wrong with him? A while ago it was just Ren. Pai Lon too? Did a virus spread and altered the guys I know? And be careful of what? What is he talking about?  
  
But I kept a smile on my face. "Why? I know you'll protect me...right?"  
  
He blushed a little.  
  
I almost rolled my eyes.  
  
Men...  
  
You just say something and they'll gonna blush like that. Which makes them look so vulnerable that one would just want to sigh. Men are just so simple minded. And that doesn't exclude my sweet darling brother Ren.  
  
I sighed inwardly as well as in the outside.... again.  
  
"Onee-sama." A harsh whisper.  
  
Ren.  
  
As cruel as he's always been, it will also be as sweet when you finally know that he is under your manipulation. After all, he is one of those one- track minded men.  
  
I walked over to my brother who held two cups stuffed with ice cream. Taking a cup from his grasp, I watched him.  
  
He glared at Pai Lon.  
  
What is it with men today? 


	4. First Offense

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.  
  
Thou Shalt Not Fall For Thy Own Sister  
  
Part 4: First Offense  
  
I glared at him as I mentally cursed everything that he was worth.  
  
Just what the hell were they doing when I was not around?  
  
I closed my eyes. Better not to think about it.  
  
I looked at Jun. Gods, what a perfect face. With those features, she could defy anyone without sinning. It also makes me think that if something were to happen between her and that walking corpse, it was that rotting puppet's doing. He must've used force or something.  
  
Ha.  
  
Not one of the powerful daoshi masters falls for his or her pet. No one falls for a toy that would do anything just because his master orders him, even if it were against his will.  
  
Right?  
  
Her face still looked so damn beautiful though she had a blank expression plastered on her face.  
  
Oh. Yeah. Right.  
  
She doesn't know anything.  
  
Jun walked over to the sofa and sat, her heels making the only noise that could be heard. I followed suit.  
  
Silently, I cold feel Pai Lon burning holes at the back of my head.  
  
Watch, Pai Lon. Watch.  
  
Watch how Jun will be mine and how you can't do anything to stop or prevent it.  
  
Ha.  
  
Satisfaction washed over me.  
  
Somehow, I've always known when guy falls for my sister. Correction: falls head-over-heels for my sister. And I know that Pai Lon harbours deep feelings for Jun, deeper than what a servant should feel for his master, or mistress for that matter. There was more than just plain loyalty in his eyes when I see him look at her. Call it instinct but believe me I know when a man tries to hit on my Jun. Heck, I am a man myself. I know.  
  
After finishing our cups, I set them aside on the table.  
  
"Ne, Ren, can I take a nap here?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Just nap. No sleeping."  
  
My sister flashed one of those dazzling smiles of hers and kissed gently on me cheek. Then, she snuggled closer, her forehead nudging my neck.  
  
As much as I fought the urge to blush, blood still rose up to my cheeks.  
  
Onee-sama...  
  
I looked at her figure. Her body had always been so voluptuous...so full of the right curves that I thought of taking her right then and there.  
  
"Onee-sama..." I couldn't help but whimper, closing my eyes so I could focus on the warmth she offered my body. So far, that was the biggest mistake I did.  
  
How could I forget that the breathing corpse was still there?  
  
Damn your silence, Pai Lon. Damn it.  
  
I glanced over a corner to see him glaring daggers with an intensity I've never seen before. His eyes were threatening as if he would kill me if I touch my own sister by a single finger.  
  
Ha. As if he could. Let him try.  
  
Breaking the silence, I spoke, "I won't hurt her."  
  
He kept his cool and replied, "I know. But it doesn't hurt to be cautious."  
  
And then...I knew.  
  
So he did take a peek around my room. I treasure my privacy above all else but I won't have him decapitated just because of that. I am Tao Ren. There's no way in hell that I would stoop down so damn low to kill Pai Lon's already-dead body.  
  
I sighed, "You saw it, didn't you?"  
  
No reply.  
  
"I knew it. But do you really think you can even come close to stopping me? I, Tao Ren, stopped by a weak puppet? Hmph. Don't make me laugh."  
  
Still no reply.  
  
Originally, I had not intentions of destroying the nosy action star. At first, he was never in question. I mean, come on, he possibly can't do anything against me. He's too weak. But as much as I hate to admit, he does have a head sometimes and when he'd put it in proper use, it could show some things that could upset my plans. He was just nothing before and there was also nothing I could get if I did have his body sliced and diced in a million pieces.  
  
I never really thought about it since I knew his loss would make my sister not quite happy.  
  
But now...now that he meddled into my games, I'd rather have him destroyed.  
  
I watched my sister and stroke her cheek, careful not to wake her up.  
  
I'll kill anyone in my way to get your affections, sister.  
  
Anyone and everyone. 


	5. Warning

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.  
  
Notes: Sorry for not updating in a very, very long time. I got lazy. Surprise.  
  
Thou Shalt Not Fall For Thy Own Sister  
  
5: Warning  
  
It's been a week since my glaring competition with Tao Ren and since then, I knew his untimely obsession with my lady has officially begun.  
  
He's been insisting to go to wherever Jun-san will go. If she refuses, Ren stalks her quietly. Not like I would tell his sister. When he fails to cope up, which he rarely does, he keeps her on the phone for hours.  
  
Everyday, the prodigy manages to find certain situations to prove that he is, at most levels, better than everyone else.  
  
It intrigues me.  
  
He doesn't have to prove anything. I know for a fact that I am nothing to what the kid has learned and mastered. Even my lady, Tao Jun, is aware of that. And I highly doubt if Ren is oblivious of the fact himself.  
  
Today, like all the other days, is not an exception. He just asked his sister if he could 'borrow' me as a sparring partner. Jun-san agreed.  
  
She led us to the garden and sat under the shade of the tree, free to watch our every movement from quite a distance. Near enough to see our every move, yet not near enough to hear the words we say.  
  
We took our first step and bowed. Then, we got into our own fighting stance.  
  
Ren didn't have his kwan-dao so it would only be fair if I didn't have any weapons either. This was going to be a hand-to-hand combat, my specialty.  
  
The kid's golden orbs drilled into my dark ones, urging me to attack first. I lunged forward, my footwork moving 90 km per hour, hands fisted at my sides.  
  
I was a spilt second away from his face when his image blurred and disappeared from my sight. Where? Left or right? Will it be from above? Behind?  
  
It was then when I turned around and saw him glaring at me. There was a punch coming so I used my right hand to catch his fist in mid air. He tried to strike again, his right fist blocked by my left hand. To break our contact, he performed a somersault and as soon as he touched the ground, he bent low and tried to hit my knee using his ankle.  
  
I turned but it was too late for I have already fallen flat on my back.  
  
It didn't hurt since my body's long been dead, making it fairly numb for any physical attack.  
  
My eyes narrowed at the sun's blinding light. Then, I sensed Ren moving towards me. I expected another blow but it didn't come. He just stood there, towering over me with a deadly look plastered on his face. His words dripped like they were venom.  
  
"Don't get too close. Or else...."  
  
With that he turned to his heel and walked off to his sister's direction. Slowly, I stood up and dusted my outfit.  
  
I watched.  
  
The younger Tao sat beside Jun, drinking something called 'soda' that his sister handed him earlier.  
  
Then, all the things that happened replayed silently on my mind.  
  
So he can beat me now under two minutes, huh?  
  
Now is fine. I can still block at least two of his first attacks. But what of the future? What, when the times comes that he grows too powerful for me to even sense his presence?  
  
May Buddha help me. "Pai Lon!" My fair lady waved.  
  
I nodded as I looked at her. She was enthusiastic, as if I was the one who won the match.  
  
As she walked over to meet me halfway, I felt the unnerving glare Ren gave me. What is he upset for? He won, didn't he?  
  
Or was he....  
  
...jealous?  
  
Jealous that his sister came to me instead of staying with him? Jealous that his sister gave a piece of her attention to me?  
  
And then...  
  
...as we entered the house...  
  
...the phone rang. 


	6. Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.  
  
Thou Shalt Not Fall For Thy Own Sister  
  
6: Unexpected  
  
"Hai, Otou-sama. We will go there as soon as we are ready. Hai." I eyed my sister as she hanged up.  
  
Her face was that of concern and anxiety so I just had to ask. "Onee-sama... what did he say?"  
  
Jun smiled as she turned to me weakly. Then, she glanced at that breathing corpse who positioned himself at a safe distance, three feet away from me.  
  
"Otou-sama asks for our presence, Ren. He says it's important and we should rush." Somehow, there was something in her voice that made want to beat the hell out of the old man known as our biological father. What did he say? She seems uncomfortable...  
  
Another hour and she succeeded in 'forcing' me to believe that she is fine. Heck, for about ten minutes at least. But nevertheless, I followed her order to pack up. She said we would stay at the main mansion for a couple of months or so.  
  
At first I urged her to do my packing since she always does it for me but for some reasons, she refused. Then, she switched to this motherly mode, telling me that a teen in my age should know how to handle himself. What's up with her? Jun isn't like this. She is freaking me out....  
  
Alas we boarded our plane and set off to China. Nothing was really worth my memory except the instance when I insisted that Pai Lon must be in the row far away back. He must be with other 'bodyguards' since even though he's special, he was only meant to guard Jun so he must be with his caste. Unfortunately for me, my sister argued that Pai Lon is like part of the family and she made him sit across the aisle, facing her.  
  
Grr... I swear I'll have Pai Lon in one way or another when Jun's not looking.  
  
"Welcome back, Lady Jun." The obnoxious agent offered his hand as my sister stepped out of the plane. Then, he turned to me and did the whole thing again, replacing my sister's name with mine. Of course, I did not take his hand. I just glared at him. What does he think I am? Weak? Feminine? Not two of the words to be used about me. If he thinks someone in this plane is weak, then maybe he should just offer his hand to Pai Lon.  
  
Ha.  
  
The carcass might need support in getting of the plane anyway.  
  
As was we often did whenever Jun or I was required by the family head, we headed straight to the meeting room, the only place in the house where family members gather.  
  
She knocked and I remained calmed and reserved. Slowly, she was starting to be pale. I couldn't help but narrow my eyes. What is it, darn it?!  
  
"Jun, Ren, come in." Came the deep familiar voice.  
  
I opened the door for her as she took in a deep breath and braced herself for what was to come.  
  
Behold.  
  
All of the Taos was there, all lined up in a long table. Across them were other people I could care less in knowing.  
  
Wait, what is this? A clan reunion? They certainly didn't have wine glasses...  
  
En was sitting on a chair in the very edge of the God-know-how-long table, motioning us to sit on the two vacant chairs beside his.  
  
She walked silently; avoiding all gawking gazes the male population of our clan gave her. I followed, glaring at everyone, even at those innocent girls who did nothing but blush as I walked by.  
  
This is tense.  
  
And I don't feel good about it.  
  
Our biological mother was also there, standing beside her husband, her fan covering the lower part of her face as usual. Yet I knew she was smiling. Her eyes were.  
  
En stood up before we could sit, calling everyone's attention.  
  
"These, ladies and gentlemen, are my children."  
  
Where the hell is the fucking washroom?! I'm gonna vomit now!  
  
As much as I wanted him to stop, he continued. My sister nudged me in the rib twice, telling me to bear with it since she knew just how much I'd gladly die than accept the fact that he is my father.  
  
"This young, sixteen-year-old- lady is my daughter, Tao Jun. And beside her is my only son, Tao Ren."  
  
There was whispering within the ladies while there was cheering among the men.  
  
Then, we all sat down.  
  
All was going well.  
  
Social abilities, darn it, social abilities. But no matter how much I try I just couldn't bring myself to talk to those people. So my sister often talked for me.  
  
Suddenly, En leaned forward and whispered something in Jun's ear. And what ever it was, it made her cheeks flush.  
  
Just then, I looked at the man sitting across my sister. He was Chinese too, I can tell. He wasn't bad looking either. Somewhere between seventeen and eighteen. He wasn't that bad at all. The only thing about him that ticked me off was the way he smiled at me or my sister. His smile had this....  
  
...I don't know. Hidden meaning, perhaps?  
  
Lunch time and the food was served.  
  
En Tao stood again. What is it this time? I turned to my sister to see her cheeks burn red.  
  
Huh?  
  
The old man raised a toast. "This is for the merging of the Tao and the Li."  
  
My eyes grew wide. What is he talking about? What 'merge'?  
  
He asked the man across my sister to stand up.  
  
"This man, my dearest daughter, is your fiancé." 


	7. Objection

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.  
  
Thou Shalt Not Fall For Thy Own Sister  
  
7:Objection  
  
"Wait- no, no, no. Fiancé?!" I slammed my fists down the table, glaring intently at our supposed-to-be father.  
  
The bastard stared back. "Yes, Ren, fiancé."  
  
Fucking politics.  
  
En would do anything for it. Hell, I could care less if he massacres another fucking clan to gain a fucking position he desired. I would care less if decides to spend all of the Tao's fucking fortunes in it. But drag my sister into this fucking situation?! Is he crazy or did he just want to die so fucking fast?  
  
I bit my lower lip so hard that blood dripped from the corner of my mouth.  
  
"En...! You can't just...! Jun is...! She isn't...!" I found myself struggling for words as all the others watch my every move.  
  
I was angry, I was upset, I was furious and if anybody dared to question my sudden reaction, he's going to get it. Even if it was Tao En himself.  
  
"I understand your outburst, Ren, I know you just want to protect your sister but I swear she will never be harmed. Not as long as I live, Ren- chan..."  
  
I'll kill him. I will kill him.  
  
How dare he...! –chan?! I'll kill him. I'll really kill him. I will kill him.  
  
I glared at him as I tried to reach out for my kwan dao.  
  
I'm going to cut him in half, dice his remaining pieces into thirteen equal parts, tear his eyes out and punch him so hard that all his teeth will fall out just to wipe that annoying smile on his face.  
  
My breathing came in hard.  
  
Somehow, I manage to whip out my weapon of choice out of nowhere. This guy is so going to get it and no one can stop me.  
  
"No violence, please, Ren."  
  
No one but her.  
  
Jun grasped my forearm in an attempt to hold me back. She had this outstanding look of concern in her face that made me want to fade away in defeat. She was worried. Not of the bastard's death, but I'm sure she was just worried about me feeling the small sense of satisfaction after slaughtering someone. She was just worried about me breaking my promise of not killing another person again.  
  
I sighed.  
  
Then, glared at the Li again as I regained my composure and sat beside my concerned Jun.  
  
If there was one thing that connected me to Pai Lon, it was the desire to have Jun. It was the overwhelming need of protecting her 'til the day Death comes near. And, if I knew better, Pai Lon would also have murdered the bastard on sight if he knew that he was the one who was going to take Jun away from us.  
  
My mother's husband cleared his throat.  
  
"This man, Ren, is Li Fei. He, too, is a shaman."  
  
I could care less if he was a shaman.  
  
My glare didn't leave 'Fei' as my sister held my hand and squeezed it gently; assuring me that everything will be fine.  
  
Now I can't get her. Does this entertain her? Does she like that fucking bastard so much that she wants me to be calm about it?!  
  
I wanted to lash out again but I didn't. Mostly because I've been in too much stress and my body won't hold out much longer. I needed rest and I needed it right then and there.  
  
My feet followed my order and stood up, announcing my actions. Not that I won't say them.  
  
"I need rest."  
  
Jun scampered behind me, bowing gracefully to everyone, excusing us from anything else that might require our presence that day. She also said that we would 'probably' be well enough to join them tomorrow.  
  
Maybe she will. But I won't.  
  
Then, she closed the door behind us.  
  
"Lian," She spoke in our native language, "Wait for me."  
  
Of course I did. I paused for a second before resuming my brisk steps.  
  
To slow me down, she took my hand in hers and stopped to make me look at her. She smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Ren."  
  
I raised my brow.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't let your sister be taken so easily."  
  
I did not, do not and will not ever, I wanted to add but I was just not sure if it was the right time. Instead, I just smiled back at her.  
  
Jun moved closer.  
  
I have no idea what she's going to do next. So I tried to start a conversation.  
  
"Na...onee-sama, do you like it?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"The...engagement."  
  
She did not speak.  
  
She's my sister and since she is, I could easily read her thoughts even though we haven't been together for years.  
  
Her eyes said 'no' and her weak smile told me that 'she had to because father said so'.  
  
Damn, I'll kill him.  
  
After that, we continued our walk. The Tao main mansion was huge and it took me almost an hour to finally locate my room. Jun's was just beside mine so she did not have any problem finding it.  
  
"Ren..." I turned before I opened my door.  
  
Silently, she slid her arms around my neck and let it fall down my chest, embracing me lightly from behind.  
  
I tensed since it caught me off guard but I also relaxed simply because I know her and she never meant to do anything that would offend me...I think.  
  
"Ren..."  
  
"Onee-sama, I believe we had enough things to think about. Maybe you should rest."  
  
I sighed inwardly as I entered my room and she entered hers. 


	8. Conversation

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.  
  
Note: Sorry for not updating. I got lazy.  
  
Thou Shalt Not Fall For Thy Own Sister  
  
8: Conversation  
  
It was dawn and I was walking aimlessly in the Tao main mansion, exploring all the halls, rooms and corridors.  
  
It was really huge.  
  
This the second time I went to this place, the first being the incident when Ren fought his father with the help of his friends.  
  
The mansion was just so huge that I couldn't even cover half of its grounds in a week. But, since my lady did say that we would be staying here a few months, I think I would have enough time to go about.  
  
Unless something happens.  
  
Unless something drastic happens that Tao Jun has to leave this place instantly. Now that I think about it, Tao Ren is here too, so I guess that raises the probability that something will happen sooner or later.  
  
I stopped in my tracks the moment I came across a very familiar room.  
  
The gym. Also known as the training grounds.  
  
I entered, moving silently so as not to disturb the lone wolf who was swinging his kwan dao furiously against the air as if it was his sparring partner.  
  
Tao Ren.  
  
He glared at me as he took notice of my presence. Ren, I shook my head, always the same glare yet manages to freak people out in different ways.  
  
Ren stood still for a moment, catching his breath.  
  
Knowing that a moment of silence doesn't really make up Ren, I walked closer. He didn't flinch.  
  
Sighing, I crossed my arms against my chest and pressed my back against the nearest wall. He will talk to me.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked in a monotone voice. He knew what I wanted to ask but he probably wants me to say it directly.  
  
"What do you plan to do, Tao Ren?"

"About what?"  
  
"About the betrothal of Tao Jun and Li Fei."  
  
He did not say anything.  
  
At that instant, I wished I could read his mind. I have some ideas of what might be registering in his thoughts but all of them are highly negative. It included him challenging Li in a fight, him ambushing Li's car, and in a worst-case scenario, Tao Ren killing Li Fei in front of all people Ren could gather.  
  
Ren is rather the violent type and I assure everyone that if someone gets into his nerves, I doubt if that person will EVER try to cross paths with him again. That is, if he LIVED the first time.  
  
Ren, too, is obsessive. So, I do not think peace will ensure itself inside the Tao mansion in the following days.  
  
The kid spoke suddenly, cutting my train of thoughts.  
  
"I don't like him, Pai Lon." And as he spoke, his golden orbs flashed dangerously.  
  
There was this murderous urge that I sensed flowing from him.  
  
I feared.  
  
"Ren," I trembled, "...you can't possibly..." My eyes narrowed.  
  
He smirked.  
  
"Watch."  
  
I felt my knees weaken.  
  
He can't possibly...can he...?  
  
He was always vicious and cruel, yes. Whenever he gets into a fight, he often strikes his enemies hard; hard enough to have each of them lay in comatose for the rest of their lives but I swear the kid has never killed anyone directly. Sure, some of his opponents died but it wasn't intentional. They died of blood loss, though it all rooted back to Ren stabbing them in the first place, the kid didn't really mean to kill them. He just wanted them to bleed, not to die.  
  
"Besides, I don't think you like him much too." He spoke again.  
  
I pulled myself together.  
  
"Yes, you're right. I do not like him but he is my lady's future husband. I don't have any choice."  
  
And it was true.  
  
I do not like Li Fei.  
  
But I don't have any choice, do I? I am just a puppet. As much as I hate to admit, Ren was right about me being just one of the Tao clan's bodyguards. I am just another figure lingering around in the shadows.  
  
I am just a 'bodyguard' and my main and only concern must be protecting my lady, making sure she is away from harm. Other than that, I do not possess any right to meddle in anything else she is involved into.  
  
Hurts, but true.  
  
I cannot do anything while Ren has the power to do anything and everything he wants to do.  
  
"I am doing you a favor so thank me for it."  
  
I shut my eyes.  
  
If Li disappears, my lady Jun shall be ours again. Ren will still be there, I know, but at least there would only be the three of us. On the other hand, if Li does disappear, I don't know what Tao Jun would think and feel. She has the tendency to feel unwanted and I don't want that. Definitely not.  
  
However, if I did choose to do something about Ren's insanity, will I able to do something? Not just that, if I was able to sabotage the kid's plan, which I believe requires a lot of force, what will my lady think of me? I don't think she will be happy to find out that her own puppet tried to harm her brother. Lastly, will I be able to tell her about her brother's obsession?  
  
I sighed as I opened my eyes.  
  
Ren was no longer there.  
  
"Ren?"  
  
I turned and exited the gym.  
  
I walked again.  
  
I should not think about these things, I shook my head.  
  
Fei was a shaman and if I heard right, he was a very good one. If that was so, certainly he could hold his own against Ren. I doubt if Tao En would allow a weak man to enter his family.  
  
About my lady...  
  
I'm not so sure...


	9. Collision

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.  
  
Note: Sorry for not updating sooner. I got lazy.  
  
Thou Shalt Not Fall For Thy Own Sister  
  
9: Collision  
  
"Ren?" My voice echoed through the empty hallway.  
  
Where is that kid? He didn't show up a while ago so he better have some pretty good reasons.  
  
I look up and stare at the clock. It was ay past our meeting.  
  
Defeated, I let my feet drag me to the single place in the whole mansion where my beloved brother could possibly be: Otou-sama's room.  
  
Yes, he's probably there, I convinced myself. By the way he objected to my betrothal yesterday, I'm quite sure he'd be in our father's room, convincing En to pull me out of my engagement.  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
"Come in."  
  
I opened the door and blinked.  
  
My father just sat there, elbows on his desk, hands clasped together to support his chin. He seemed so frustrated to punch a hole into a wall yet calm enough to restrain himself from doing so.  
  
He had his eyes closed as he spoke in the language I knew so well.  
  
"Tell me, child, what is it that Lian will gain if he does defeat Li?"  
  
Huh? My mind blurred for a minute. What is he talking about? '...if he does defeat Li...'?  
  
...oh. My. God.  
  
I felt my marine orbs widen at the thought. Ren couldn't...!  
  
A battle cry.  
  
My gaze turned to the window.  
  
And Ren was there. So was Li. They were standing still as if the whole scenery froze, both gripping their own weapon of choice at one hand.  
  
I had no time think.  
  
In a flash, I found myself jumping from the window of my father's room down to the garden.  
  
"Ren!" I cried out loud as I held his bleeding body on my arms.  
  
My brother was wounded. The cuts weren't that deep but they were enough to make my eyes glare at my brother's opponent. What was he thinking, taking a thirteen year-old kid seriously?! I could care less about who started the fight...but did he really have to make my Ren bleed like this?!  
  
Li didn't flinch. He just smiled apologetically and walked away.  
  
At first, I wanted to throw an ofuda at him to help me vent my anger a little but I didn't, knowing that it was Ren who needed my attention, not him.  
  
Painfully, I sniffed, trying so hard to hold back the tears that threatened to spill as I held him close to my chest and bring him to our family doctor.

Notes: Sorry for this very, very, VERY short chapter. I'll update twice or thrice this month to make up for it.


	10. 728 Days

Thou Shalt Not Fall For Thy Own Sister  
  
Notes: The next two chapters would serve as side stories. Issues about Li would be tackled during the last chapter. All flames still accepted. Oh, and do forgive me uploading this same document a second time. My carelessness in spellings really get into me.  
  
10: Changes  
  
Years went by and I suddenly found myself sitting on the windowsill, watching as my brother fight against an invisible enemy in our small garden.  
  
I smiled.  
  
Ren has become so much for the past two years. He's grown taller, almost as tall as I am, not to mention his "manlier" looks that would most probably make all the girls in his class drool with anticipation.  
  
Hmm...perhaps Ren has a girlfriend by now...  
  
I shook my head.  
  
As much as I'd love to, I don't think my brother has time to go and look for his lifetime partner. Or is it just that he knows he's to marry someone Otou-sama picks for him...?  
  
Just then, a familiar shadow showed up.  
  
"Jun-san..."  
  
"No, nothing. I was thinking..."  
  
"...oh..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"...You...you've been thinking ever since we left our home town two years ago..."  
  
"Let me enjoy my maidenhood, okay?" I paused, "...Ren's about to finish now so maybe I'll go and urge him to go somewhere today, wanna come?"  
  
Pai Lon was taken aback by what I said, surprised that I suddenly changed the topic.  
  
Perhaps knowing that he can't force me into a word game, he politely refused. He simply went back to his coffin as I went out; bringing a towel and two sodas with me.  
  
Hmm...maybe I should've gotten the blue towel instead of the white one...oh, well. It's not like Ren ever thrashed anything I gave him.  
  
My brother stopped and looked at me as a sign of acknowledgement. I could tell he almost gasped at the color of the towel I got for him but he instantly changed his expression as he caught sight of the smile playing on my lips. Maybe he didn't want me upset so he got the towel and, without saying anything else, he opened the can, drinking the whole content in three gulps.  
  
"Ne, Ren, are you free today?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Where what?" I asked innocently though I knew what he was talking about.  
  
"Give me 15 minutes, onee-sama." Ren resigned.  
  
See, it works every time.  
  
But, just when we were about to enter the door, somebody rang the bell. I wanted to go and check on the gate but Ren held me back, lifting an arm so that it spread horizontally across my chest.  
  
"I'll get it."  
  
My younger sibling approached the gate and I watched behind a tree. As my gaze fall upon the unknown visitor, I froze. Wasn't that...  
  
"It's you again." I heard my brother say.  
  
"Is your sister there?"  
  
"How many times have I warned you never to show your shitty face in front of my house?"  
  
"Please, Ren. I just want to see your sister."  
  
"Then go watch the videos that you stole."  
  
"Ren, why can't you just bring your sister here?"  
  
"Why can't you just leave my sister alone?"  
  
"I can't. Please, I really need to talk to her."  
  
"After what? After presenting yourself before her and scaring her half to death by saying that you are the stalker that managed to place hidden cameras in our house? Be thankful you only got a restraining order, If she didn't stop me at that time, I swear you'd regret the fact that you even laid your eyes on my sister."  
  
"..."  
  
Yes, that man was a stalker. Not just any other stalker, MY stalker. The one who gave me anonymous phone calls for the past three months. The one who sent me those bone-chilling letters.  
  
I could still feel the same terror I felt that day...when he confessed that he had been obsessed with me.  
  
Thank God, Ren and Pai Lon were there. At least I was able to crouch behind their backs. And, oh, the safety that only a protective brother could give...I could still remember it clearly.  
  
Knowing that my Ren would never hand me over to him, the jerk walked away, leaving me with a relieved sigh.  
  
15 minutes was what Ren said so after 15 minutes, we went on out little date. 


	11. Finale

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.

Notes: No, I will not make any excuse to redeem myself…

Ok, I'll make this short. I did not come up with two other short stories so I decided to jump into the final chapter…

Thou Shalt Not Fall For Thy Own Sister

XIII: Finale

" Tanjoubi omedetou, nee-sama." It was Ren's voice that woke her up first thing in the morning, his smiling golden eyes lighting his features.

"Ren…"

"Congratulations, Jun, you've officially turned eighteen."

The older sibling sat on her bed, her head looking for a rather obvious explanation about what Ren was babbling about.

Oh…yeah…right…

It was her eighteenth birthday today. And to her, it seemed just yesterday that she was sixteen years old. Or maybe she enjoyed herself too much that she forgot how time flies fast.

Eighteen years, huh?

New age, new times, new responsibilities.

"Happy Birthday, Jun."

"Thanks Pai Lon."

By that time, Ren has begun his glaring assault on Pai Lon, his orbs burning holes into the dead man's head. Why does he always have to butt in whenever he starts a decent conversation with his sister?

Shrugging everything off his shoulders, the Chinese superstar focused all his attention to the birthday celebrator who still seemed to be sleeping as she dragged her feet to the bathroom and washed herself.

Jun didn't really love parties so, for her yearly anniversary no extravagant celebration was thrown. She simply cooked a special meal for everyone, after which, they just watched some of her favorite videos taken when she and her brother was younger. Of course, Pai Lon was there at all times but, seeing that his lady wanted to waste away with Ren, he left to give them some time alone.

Before the two noticed, the sky turned to the darkest shade of black and soon, dawn would be approaching. They did not want to end the night but they had no choice.

As what Ren always did by the end of the day, he 'escorted' his sister back to her room just to make sure that she'd be safe on her way. Just in case there would be a Jack the Ripper hiding inside her closet.

The younger Tao was about to go when Jun took in a sharp breath and called his name, sending a familiar chill down the boy's spine.

"Ne, Ren, do you know the meaning of the word 'eighteen' to us, daughters of the Tao?"

The spear-wielder knitted his eyebrows together. What was she talking about eighteen was an age of independence. It was freedom. To the Tao ladies it meant something else to uphold the Tao roots but…

"…no…you aren't…" Ren narrowed his eyes further.

No.

She can't.

She wasn't supposed to.

After all this time…?

Denial flooded all his train of thoughts, questions suffocating him with the answers.

"Ren, can we talk?"

Ren didn't speak. He just walked right in and sat on the edge of Jun's bed. There was something definitely coming and with the way things are going, it is not good.

"…do you remember Li?"

The boy objected fast, opening his mouth and racking his brain for anything foul and absurd he could say about the stupid Chinese they met years ago. Instead, he stammered a few words, sounding as if he was some lunatic on the loose.

"…Li isn't your…he wasn't…is he?" Confusion mixed in with all the other thoughts and even he himself found it hard to comprehend his own words.

Was he losing his mind? Tao Ren, losing his mind? Perhaps. Well, at least he was losing his mind over someone worth it. But back to the story.

Jun knew the way through her brother's warped maze which included how to shut him up when somebody is talking.

She pushed him slightly backwards so he'd remain sitting while she'd talk him in her own version of what happened years before.

"…okay, so now I know that you remember Li…And I'm sure you remember the little fight you initiated…"

"…that doesn't…"

"..shut up, Ren. Let me go on with my story. Anyway… you passed out, remember? Father talked with me Ren…. And I was confused and…look, it never really occurred to me that I could refuse the offer and… you were unconscious and…I didn't refuse, Ren. I just asked for time. Time until the proper age of marriage. But now… not that I've seen how you've grown…I…"

For a brief moment, Ren felt alive. So now, she wants to decline from her arranged marriage for him. For Ren. It was blissful. But blissful moments are not to last for long.

" You're too good for Li, nee-sama."

"Li is a nice guy, Ren. He's not the type to leave when you need him. And he's courteous and sweet and honest and… one day, you'll learn to like him…I just know…"

The boy did not know what to say.. He wanted to argue further but the proper words didn't make themselves known. Instead, he whispered the first three words he could gather.

"…I love you…"

Jun stared at him blankly. Then, her tears started gushing from her eyes.

Was she happy? Was she sad? What was she thinking? As much as he wanted to, Ren couldn't read her mind.

"I love you too, Ren. I was like a mother to you."

Ren wanted to cry. Why was she so…? Ren wanted to cry so badly that he didn't. He just cringed at his sister's interpretation of what he had said. Without thinking, he grabbed Jun by her forearm and pinned her under on the bed she owned. He kissed her passionately as if he wanted to devour her.

After realizing what he had done, the younger Tao blushed and pulled away.

"…I love you…"

Ren expected a blow, at least a slap, but it never came. All there was was silence.

Assuming that his sister didn't mind his behavior at all, he kissed her again, only this time, his kisses started trailing down the nape of her neck.

"Stop."

"…nee-sama…"

"Stop and I'll forget that this ever happened."

"…but-"

"I love you, Ren. Believe me, I do… but not the way you think you do me. Now, if you just stop kissing me that way you do, I will very much forgive you."

Damn.

"Do you like him that much? You like him so much that you'll pick that damned Li over your own brother? Over you own Ren!"

Tao Ren gave a defeated sigh and walked away, closing the door behind him.

That's it, his golden orbs flashed with what seemed to be an evil in disguise of the emotion what people called fury. He will hunt that bastard down even if it kills him.

The next day, without any delay and interruption, Tao Jun left for China.

owari


End file.
